


A Real Good Time (Me And You)

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [9]
Category: Megadeth, Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blushing, Bruises, Cock Rings, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dildos, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dave's coming home from being on the road and Jonathan has a surprise planned for him.





	A Real Good Time (Me And You)

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasonofkink bingo/kinktober prompt: chastity device/orgasm control/denial

Jonathan works to keep himself very still and to keep his breathing even. He has worked very hard on this surprise for Dave, enlisting Drew’s help with it, and he doesn’t want to mess it up in any way. Dave’s getting back from the Megadeth tour today and Jonathan knows he should be getting to the house in a few minutes. It’s been a long few weeks without Dave and Jonathan knows Dave has missed him too, so he wanted to surprise him in the best way he knows how. 

Drew had approved of it, even if he had laughed a bit at how out of character it was for Jonathan to be this bold, but Jonathan really wanted to show Dave how much he was missed and that he really wanted him, so what better way to do that than to combine the two? 

He hears the door open, Dave’s voice breaking the silence of the room. “Sweetness? Drew said you were in here…..oh my.”

Jonathan blushes, feeling the heat spread down from his face and neck onto his chest, continuing downward. He swallows before speaking, mouth dry suddenly. “Yeah, I’m here.”

He can sense the shift in Dave’s aura and energy, even without seeing him. “Yes. Yes, you are.”

He listens to Dave pace around the bed, taking him in from every angle. “I uh wanted to try something new for you.” 

Dave stops at the end of the bed, looking Jonathan over, admiring the work Drew has done for him. Jonathan’s laid out spread egaled on the bed, wrists handcuffed to the headboard, a blindfold covering his eyes, nipple clamps attached to each nipple, and a cock ring barely restraining his hard length. “Did you now?”

“Y-Yeah. I’ve really missed you and thought I would show you just how much.” Jonathan’s voice is soft, a bit self conscious now, hoping Dave really does like this and doesn’t find it stupid or too forward or just plain isn’t into it.

“Oh, Precious. You know me so well.” Dave purrs, eyes dark with lust, moving to the side of the bed. He reaches out and strokes one hand along Jonathan’s inner thigh, feeling the muscle jump under his soft, warm skin. 

Jonathan lets out a soft noise, cock twitching against his belly, flushed a dark pink from the ring around the base. “I was hoping you’d like this.” 

“I like this very much. No, I love this.” Dave undresses himself quickly, climbing onto the bed with Jonathan. 

Jonathan feels the bed shift under Dave’s weight as he gets onto it with him. “I wasn’t sure if it was okay….”

“This is way more than okay, Sweetness. This is perfection.” Dave licks his lips, taking in the sight of Jonathan laid out before him and only for him.

“I-I’m really trying to get more comfortable with being bolder for you. You know, making the first move and initiating. I know you like it when I do that. It’s out of my comfort zone, but I’m working on trying to step out of that more often for you.” Jonathan realizes he’s babbling, but he can’t seem to stop trying to explain himself to Dave, feeling the need to justify this in his nervousness. This is the boldest he’s ever gotten, just assuming Dave would want this right now as soon as he got home, assuming he’d be up for it, assuming he’d even be into it right this instant. 

Dave strokes his hand softly over Jonathan’s skin, soothing him. “Sweetness, I know. I see all the effort you’ve put into working on that side of yourself and I really do appreciate it. I see the changes you’ve made, even if you feel like you’re not making enough progress. I see it. I love it. Thank you, really, for trying this for me. It’s the perfect thing to come home to, I promise.”

Jonathan relaxes under Dave’s hand. “I was hoping you’d like it. I had Drew help me with everything. Obviously, since I’m not flexible enough to get myself handcuffed.”

Dave chuckles softly, hand still stroking Jonathan’s skin. “So what did you have in mind for us, Sweetness?”

“Whatever you wanted to do.” Jonathan can feel himself blushing again.

Dave smirks, eyeing Jonathan’s cock in its rings. He reaches out and tweaks the chain connecting the nipple clamps just for Jonathan’s reaction. 

Jonathan gasps, a mix of pleasure and pain shooting through him. His cock twitches, a bead of precome spilling from the tip of his cock, sliding down his length. His back arches from the bed a little bit, needy and desperate. 

“You like that, Sweetness?” Dave asks, voice soft and gravel-rough with lust. 

“Please…..” Jonathan whimpers, cock flushing darker, somehow getting even harder. It strains against the ring around the base, throbbing with the delicious pleasure flowing through him. 

Dave pushes Jonathan’s thighs apart, settling in between them. He reaches up and runs his hands softly over Jonathan’s arms and onto his chest and torso, smoothing his palms over Jonathan’s hips. He avoids his cock and runs them along his thighs again, feeling them quiver with anticipation. He picks up the lube, helpfully left by Jonathan’s right hip, and slicks his fingers with it. He strokes his fingers across Jonathan’s entrance and pauses, feeling the base of a toy inside of Jonathan.

Jonathan feels Dave’s fingers stroke across the end of the dildo inside of him and shivers helplessly, blushing brightly as Dave stills for a moment. 

“Oh, Precious. What’s this, hmm?” Dave grips the end of the toy and slowly pulls it out of Jonathan, stopping before he takes it all the way out. 

“I...uhm….” Jonathan falters, panting as Dave starts pulling the dildo out of him. 

Dave’s smirk turns vicious and even more wicked as he thrusts the toy back into Jonathan roughly. He’s careful not to actually hurt him, but he knows that Jonathan enjoys the rough treatment now and again. 

The choked noise Jonathan lets out goes straight to Dave’s cock, making it twitch hard against his belly. He stares into Jonathan’s face as he starts fucking into him with the dildo, making sure to nail his sweet spot with every thrust. He licks his lips again, dragging his gaze down to Jonathan’s cock, watching it flush an even deeper shade of pink, more precome spilling from the tip. It pulses and throbs, twitching helplessly in its ring, begging for release. 

Jonathan arches and writhes, tugging harshly at the handcuffs holding him in place. There will be bruises on his wrists later, but he won’t mind them. Dave will press soft kisses against them and stroke his fingers feather-soft across them and he’ll be okay. 

“Oh, God, please! Please!” Jonathan sobs out as the fire of the intense pleasure rolling through him consumes him again and again, but gives him no relief. He keeps burning, aching for more, and he feels like he might go insane from this. 

“Please what, Precious?” Dave slows his hand, but doesn’t stop moving the toy.

“Fuck me! Please fuck me! I need you! Let me come! Please!” Jonathan begs, twisting against the bed as best he can. 

Dave chuckles darkly. “Since you ask so nicely…” He pulls the toy out of Jonathan, tossing it onto the end of the bed to be dealt with later, and picks up the lube again to slick his cock up. Before he does that, he reaches up and pulls the blindfold off of Jonathan’s face. “I wanna watch your face while I fuck you.”

Jonathan squints a little in the sudden brightness of the room, shivering at Dave’s words. He moans softly as he watches Dave get up on his knees between his thighs. Dave strokes his cock slowly, gasping at his own touch. He makes a show of lubing himself up, showing off for Jonathan. 

Jonathan moans, biting his lip as he watches Dave. He tugs in frustration at his cuffs, wanting to be able to touch Dave.   
Dave smirks again and reaches out to pluck the chain between the nipple clamps. “More patience, Sweetness.”

Jonathan jolts at the twin bursts of pained pleasure that go straight to his cock. “Please, Syrah. I need you….”

“I’m gonna give you what you want. Don’t worry.” Dave clicks his tongue, still stroking himself lightly. He’s enjoying himself and in no rush to hurry things along, loving how desperate for him Jonathan is.

Jonathan bites down on his bottom lip again, watching Dave with unadulterated need in his eyes. 

Dave shivers and finally decides to give Jonathan what he’s been begging for the entire time. He pushes Jonathan’s legs up and back, rolling him up a bit. One hand reaches down and guides his cock to Jonathan’s entrance, hips pushing forward into him, while the other plucks the clamp chain again. 

Jonathan arches up, nearly leaving the bed as the dual sensations threaten to take him apart. He shrieks, unable to help himself, fingers curling around the headboard, knuckles white as he grips it. 

Dave doesn’t even give him a moment to adjust, immediately starting to fuck into him deep and hard. He holds himself up over Jonathan, hips snapping into him again and again, grunting with the pleasure as he stares down into Jonathan’s face. He watches the tears pour from under Jonathan’s lashes, blood rushing in his ears as the intensity of the pleasure crashing into him. Jonathan feels just as perfect as he always does around him. Even though it’s only been a few weeks since they were last together, Dave’s missed this, missed being inside of Jonathan. To come home to a perfect fantasy laid out before him is a dream come true. 

Later, he will take his time and relearn all of Jonathan’s body, but for now, this is what he craves, what they both need. They’ve gone without for too long. 

Jonathan’s babbling to Dave now, begging and pleading with him to let him come, body taut, tension wound firmly around every muscle. Dave knows he won’t last much longer himself as he keeps fucking into Jonathan, feeling his own orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach - a hot, coiled spring. 

Dave reaches between them and takes the cock ring off of Jonathan. He wrapps his fingers around his cock and barely gives him one full stroke before Jonathan is coming hard all over the both of them with a scream of pleasure. Dave buries himself deep inside of Jonathan and follows him over the edge, shaking as he makes a choked noise in his chest. The pleasure drowns them both for a long moment before Dave collapses down against Jonathan’s chest, making him whimper when he jostles the chain. 

Dave lays there, catching his breath. “Are you okay, Sweetness? Give me a color.”

“Mmm. Green.” Jonathan’s voice is hoarse, but steady and even. 

Dave nods and pushes himself back up. He shifts, pulling out of Jonathan, and sets about freeing him. He undoes the handcuffs, finding the key on the bedside table, putting them back on the side table. He rubs Jonathan’s hands and wrists carefully, making sure the circulation hasn’t been cut off. Jonathan smiles up at him blissfully, flexing his fingers. There will be a ring of bruises around each wrist later, but for now, he’s okay. 

Dave takes the nipple clamps off next and Jonathan whimpers softly. Dave rubs them softly as the feeling returns to them. Jonathan slowly relaxes into the bed as Dave grabs tissues and cleans them both up. 

Dave lays down next to Jonathan, smiling happily as Jonathan immediately turns onto his side and cuddles into him. “I love you, Sweetness. Thank you for that amazing welcome home.”

Jonathan blushes again. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You definitely did. I’m lucky to have you, you know?” Dave strokes Jonathan’s cheek softly.

“I feel the same about you.” Jonathan leans into Dave’s touch. 

“Well, now I’m beat. Let’s take a little nap, shall we? We still have more catching up to do later.” Dave kisses Jonathan softly, full of love for him. “I love you.”

Jonathan nods and settles down with Dave, kissing him back. “I love you too.”

They drift off to sleep wrapped around one another, happy to be back in each other’s arms.


End file.
